


The 5 (or 8) Times Liam Is Kissed By Theo + 1 Time... Who Even Counts Anymore?

by Shatteeran



Series: Thiam Kisses. A Lot. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, and now it has backfired, except it escalated, thanks janna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/pseuds/Shatteeran
Summary: Theo really, really wants to kiss Liam. Why Liam keeps going with it is a complete mystery.Second installment.





	The 5 (or 8) Times Liam Is Kissed By Theo + 1 Time... Who Even Counts Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 5 (or 8) Times Theo Kisses Liam + 1 Time Liam Kisses Theo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082896) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



> Hey, Thiam Pack! Remember when I said something along the lines of "hey, wouldn't it be great if we wrote different things based on the same ten-line-long dialog?" a few months back?  
> ...  
> Well, wylat, I went down and did it anyway.
> 
> Janna, precious Liam to my Theo, I'm so thankful for your friendship. I wrote this, hoping you'd have fun with it. Thanks again for writing all these silly prompts!
> 
> As this work is a rewrite of the original fic (which deserves a lot more praise), I'd advise reading it first for a fuller enjoyment, but I don't think it is mandatory to understand the plot. For those of you who do, I hope you'll forgive me. It is, after all, a shameless rip-off.
> 
> If you want to hunt me down and shoot me for it, go right ahead, I meant it as an hommage... and I stand right by it.

The boy is standing near the fruit stand, an impatient pout on his lips Theo craves to taste. But he’s too chicken-shit to try and introduce himself.

_Like that would ever work in my favor anyways._

Another thing he is, though, is incapable of resisting a challenge.

“You.”  
“What?”

Startled by the loud answer, Theo finally takes in the 30-something male ( _but of what species?_ ) he just engaged. His mouth contorts with spite. _He will do._

“Yes. You! If I don’t come back in one minute after having kissed that guy,” he states pointing a rude finger at the beautifully oblivious boy waiting in line, “I’ll give you twenty squids.”  
“Deal.”

 _Not as dumb as you’re ugly, then. Good for you._ Without another glance at the chosen witness, Theo slinks away towards his unsuspecting victim.

“Hi.”    
The boy winces. _He truly was lost in thoughts, then. It is kind of adorable._ “Uhm.. Hi?”   
“I’m Theo,” Theo says, with as much confidence as he can muster.  
“...Liam.”  
Liam’s mesmerizing blue eyes narrow, like he is already concerned with Theo’s motivations. _You have no idea…_

“I’m gonna kiss you now. Please don’t scream.”  
“What?”  
“My friend over there just promised me 100$ if I get three people to kiss me under two minutes,” Theo shamelessly exaggerates. Whatever was the original reason, it got him here, next to Liam’s lips. Nothing else matters. “I really need the money. Please?” 

Theo gives his best version of the puppy dog eyes, but he has never been good at being pitied. What he earns, he is never freely given. _Liam’s going to say no._

 “I... really don’t think that is appropriate, I don’t even-“ Theo will not listen to the end of the rejection. He can’t leave the market without knowing how Liam’s mouth taste. He swiftly presses his lips onto Liam’s and pulls back again. It feels like he’s just been bitch-slapped by the Gates of Heaven.

_Theo Raeken, what the fuck did you just do?_

 “Thanks! I knew you wouldn't have anything against it!” he hears himself say, his head cocked appreciatively, the hint of a smirk smoothly stretching his own tingling lips.

_Do it again!_

Then he just walks off, back to the ugly bystander, who is currently looking at him judgmentally. Theo pats awkwardly his shoulder with one hand, even as he covertly flips him off with the other. He stalks him for a while then, pretending to smile and to goof around while he curses his luck and his short-mindedness in this exact order, waiting for Liam to satisfy his fruity cravings and go away.

_No, but seriously, Raeken! You need to kiss him again._

 

~♤~

 

Realistically, there is close to zero chance for Liam’s path to cross Theo’s again. As much as he would like to move on, the heady memory of Liam’s warm, soft, mouth under his never leaves his mind, the boy with sand brown hair a sweet torture Theo knows he will have to come to terms with eventually.

Except that two days later, the same Liam steps foot onto the market place. _So much for letting go..._ Theo wants to be reasonable, leave Liam alone, and let his infatuation die slowly on its own. But even as he tries to convince himself to ignore the boy, his feet inexorably bring him closer and closer. If a conversation ( _and possibly a collision_ ) is inevitable, Theo psyches himself up to the best of his capacity. He _knows_ Liam now. Sort of. Saying hello will not be that much of a stretch. Maybe he can strike a casual exchange. Maybe it can devolve into something deeper.

Soon, the other boy is directly next to him. And all the casual words dry up in Theo’s throat.

“Hi!” And then, before Liam can even antagonize him: “Yes, me again, I know you don’t really know me but please kiss me? My ex is over there and he won’t take a hint no matter what I say.” 

_Right, making the ex-whatever jealous. A classic, of course… Someone send help!_

Under his scrutiny, Liam seems to be hesitating. And Theo can’t have that: he needs to act fast.

“Okay... but-“

 _Score!_ Theo’s lips are once again against the beautiful boy’s, but this time, he lingers, tentatively moves a bit... and Liam seems to respond in kind. Theo’s hands fly on either side of Liam’s face to guide his head to a better angle and he dives into the kiss. _Gotta make it count like it’s the last._

At some point, Theo forgets where they stand, the passage of time or what he was doing before. He’s kissing Liam. Liam’s kissing him. And then the spell breaks, and they are not kissing anymore, and Liam is blinking at him like he is having a hard time remembering his own name. Which is funny because nothing else passes through the static in Theo’s own mind.

“Alright. Is your ex gone?” Liam stammers, confused azure eyes over red-bitten plump lips.

 _THAT_ _is why nobody uses that dumb excuse in real life._

Theo thinks about lying. He thinks about diverting Liam’s attention. Mostly, he thinks about kissing Liam again, swallowing his question and all the words in the entire universe. But he does not want to start his relationship with Liam with dishonesty. _Start a what now?_

He lets a lazy grin spread over his kiss-sore lips. “What ex? See you next time, Liam!”

And with that, he turns around and goes to cry in a corner over his own stupidity. _Now_ _he will never see him again…_

 

~♤~

 

The third time Theo sees Liam, he is once again strolling the alleys of the market and Liam is standing in line not too far way, pretty head transfixed over the retro-lighting of his smartphone. Theo does not have a lot a time to come up with an idea, nor does he have a good explanation for the sudden change of his habits and schedules for grocery shopping...

He all but runs towards Liam while rummaging through the pockets of his coat, making sure to catch the spot right behind the boy’s broad shoulders in the line.

“Hi, can you tell me what this-“ he starts, before brandishing a lip balm tube he has abandoned in the inside pocket of his jacket a winter ago, “-chap stick… tastes… like?”

 _I will never forgive myself for that one…_ Liam seems to be silently pondering the sanity behind Theo’s question as well, because he doesn’t acknowledge him right away. So Theo adds, to further dig the hole he’s throwing them both into: “I say it’s orange, but the package insists it’s watermelon.”

Liam finally turns around to face him then, but it has given Theo plenty of time to school his expression into an inquisitive frown. He waves the lip balm under Liam’s nose like it holds the hypnotic hidden proof of his more-than-reasonable request.  
  
“There’s like, a 100 people in this waiting line! Why me? And how do you find me every time?” Liam complains, in a bratty voice Theo is convinced he takes often, without real hassle. The boy with sand brown hair also looks like he genuinely wants to know. Theo does not know if he is annoyed or turned on. He settles on frustrated.

_Because I am pathetic, and I can’t ever get enough of your lips. And yes. Sadly, it answers both of your questions._

“Well... I know from last week you’re the type of guy who says yes... also, your breath is okay. No reason to take a chance on someone else,” he formulates instead. 

_Close enough._

Theo waits in agony as Liam thinks it through. Eventually, the boy shrugs and leans forward.

“Show me your magic chap stick.”

Their kiss lasts even longer than the previous one and, Theo chalks it up to experience, he marvels at how naturally Liam’s fingers slide and press against his biceps. They are eventually interrupted by the cashier, who, after having insistently cleared their throat, announces “next in line, please”, nonplussed.

_Not the weirdest thing you’ve seen here, huh?_

Liam and Theo awkwardly part on vaguely-formed sentences.  
“Uhh... Orange?”  
“What I thought. Will get refund. Me. It. Returned.”

_Smooth._

But, as Theo hobbles away towards the Refunds desk, in a desperate attempt to get blood pumping in his higher brain, his only thought is that Liam has made the first move, this time.

 

~♤~

 

Of course, as fate would have it ( _the fucker_ ), Theo doesn’t ( _accidentally_ ) meet Liam in the market for a while after their last encounter. Now that Liam has given him a sign that he enjoys Theo kissing him, at least enough to initiate it, Theo can’t seem to find him anywhere. Which is a shame, because he has finally decided to ask him out. There is, after all, no point in beating around the bush anymore. Every day, he promises himself, the Gods, Karma, anyone ( _anyone but fate, fuck it)_ , that if he sees the boy again, he will…

_Fuck my life. And fate, fuck you too!_

Liam just happens to be right down the street, waiting for his bus home. Theo sneaks right behind him, tap on Liam’s shoulder causing him to turn around, just to promptly greet him with a smack on the lips. 

“Oops. Sorry. Totally thought you were someone else,” he shrugs with a shit-eating grin, hopefully conveying his amusement. _It’s our very own private joke after all._ “But you don’t look like Tracy at all. Weird...” 

To Theo’s utter dismay, Liam just sigh wearily. The blue of his irises turns icy cold and Theo watches as the beloved face bristles with annoyance.

“This isn’t funny anymore Theo, I know you are doing it on purpose!”

 _This wasn’t supposed to happen._ Theo wants to explain, and the joke, and the situation, and himself; but openness isn’t his forte. He’s already messed it up. And he cannot bring himself to ask him out… not right now. Not like this. A bus shows up at the crossroad and carefully turns into their street.

_Thank_ _you, fate. I will not forget this._

Theo feels his smile stretching impossibly, the manic grin of his overplayed confidence eclipsing all traces of his current discomfort. “I don’t know what you are talking about Liam, but would you look at that – my bus is coming. See ya!”

He propels himself into the bus in his following breath, finds a seat at the farthest possible corner, and mulls Liam’s reproach over and over.

_You’re a coward, Theo Raeken._

In the end, he hasn’t asked Liam out. And in his panic, he has even let himself forgotten that Liam’s annoyance is more often faked than felt.

_A coward, and an idiot._

The bus leaves Theo in a part of town he has never set foot in before. That’s what he gets for fleeing by jumping into the first vehicle he sees.

 

~♤~

_Click!_  Theo is in the middle of his daily jogging when the clapping sound of the shutter catches his attention. And there he is, again, breathtakingly crowned by the sunset light, the sand-brown-haired boy Theo loses his brains over: Liam is taking pictures from Beacon Hills infamous teenage make-out spot. Maybe Theo can try asking him out again; maybe he can be less subtle about it this time, too.

“Excuse me. This is supposed to be the most romantic spot for selfie kisses... but my date blew me off. Care to fill in?” 

_Perfect landing._

From the wideness of his eyes, it is clear that Liam does not know that horny teenagers usually stand on the very spot he is currently laying upon to suck face.

  _Abort! Abort!_

“Are you kidding me right now?”, Liam whines as he stands up, brushing the dirt off of his jeans. “How do you always find me? A tracking device? Oh god, are you a stalker?” 

Theo laughs: Liam’s eyebrows very much highlight the boy’s playful banter. Besides, he will not be caught being an idiot twice in a row. He still placates him, wanting to make sure that nothing goes wrong before his new attempt at asking him out.

“Relax, I am as surprised as you are, I swear,” he explains while gesturing at his outfit. ”This is my usual running track and I just saw you standing there. Look!”

But, somehow, now that he _knows_ that photography is one of Liam’s hobbies, now that he’s seen how he looks, peaceful and passionate and focused, staring at the landscape, oblivious of his own charms, it makes the whole dating concept so much realer. And Theo changes course at the last moment.

“So, what about that kiss now?”   

 _Kill me, stuff me, mount me._ Obviously, Liam is going to refuse. His first reaction is always to deny Theo. But. The bitter taste of their last encounter badly needs to be erased.

“Hm?! No? I mean, what is it with you always wanting to kiss me? We don’t even-“ 

Plucking his phone out of his shorts, Theo walks up to Liam, even as the flow of his words slows down; eventually, Liam’s sentence stops altogether as Theo pecks his lips and snaps a selfie. _Click!_  
  
“Did it anyway!” Theo shouts as he runs away, phone safely back in his pocket.

_I may not have been a complete idiot, but I’m still a coward._

He’s pretty sure he stank and his lips tasted like sweat. It’s also possible he went in with too much enthusiasm and knocked Liam’s teeth with his own… But on the blurry picture that is now Theo’s wallpaper ( _on all his devices_ ), Liam looks like he’s smiling fondly. It is undoubtedly their best kiss…

… Their best kiss…

… Yet.

 

~♤~

 

“Li! Over here, babe!  _Liam_ , hey!”

Maybe their meeting is not as fortuitous as the previous one; maybe Theo has been circling around the places he has met Liam before a lot these days; maybe he’s just found out where Liam goes to maintain his exquisite physical form.

And. Maybe. As he spotted Liam exiting the gym, the view of a cop writing a parking ticket gave him the perfect opportunity to claim another kiss. Because Theo has given up: every time he plans on asking Liam out, he finds the boy in a terrible mood and his plans backfire spectacularly. He’ll be happy with whatever he can get from now on. Such as right now, when Theo was directly in front of Liam, not stopping but going straight for a hug instead.   
  
“Okay, I know this is weird,” he whispers, “but over there is my car…”

Theo glances at the vehicle as he explains how the cop was about to give him a fine for illegal parking, but Theo had explained that Liam, being his boyfriend was about to move it and -… _I’m supposed to be driving a… Prius!? Fucking hell! The things I do for love…_ Because, yes, that is another thing Theo has given up on: pretending he is not head over heels for Liam.

“…So let’s kiss to prove it to him?”

Liam sighs, and leans in. Theo’s hands sneak their way down his back and he swears on everything holy he will never ask for anything else. When they come up for air, he still makes a point on walking on the opposite direction rather than towards the _Prius (for real?)_ , just so that it remains perfectly clear to Liam that, no matter how many lies Theo tells him, he’s also incredibly honest about his motivations at all times…

 

~♤~

 

Theo Raeken is a goddamn liar.

“Hi.”  
“Why should I kiss you now?” 

 _Because I’m a goddamn liar. As we’ve just established. I’m also apparently in love with you. Which kinda sucks. Especially when you make me work so hard for it._ Theo settles for a half-truth. The memories of the bus stop and the run track are not completely erased. And he still shudders at the sight of a Prius.

“You kinda sucked at it the last time,” he quips with a disinterested shrug.  Thought I’d offer you a do-over? It’s the polite thing to do, isn’t it?” 

Liam is in his arms the next second, kissing him as if he never really had needed a reason in the first place. Theo holds him close and doesn’t let him go when he needs to catch his breath. He doesn’t let Liam go when the boy leads them to a bench because they are so distracted by each other’s tongue that they may be a little unbalanced. Even when they sit, sated and lips raw, Theo’s arms refuse to pull away from him.

 _I’m so fucked._  
   
“You know,” Liam mumbles from the crook of Theo’s neck, where he feels the movements of his mouth against his skin and represses a shiver, “your excuses are getting more and more pathetic every time.”   
“True,” Theo concedes, before smirking: “but they work for you, so don’t judge, okay.”   
Liam doesn’t answer, he only hurries his face deeper into Theo's neck.

“You didn't run away this time.” 

It sounds like a reproach, half-hearted, like a shy confession. But Theo has never been brave enough to stick around for Liam’s reactions and whatever nefarious events would unfold. Liam has sensed this, maybe, because he does not add anything else and let them revel in the moment.

“Huh. Must have forgotten.”

 

 ~♤~

 

The next time, Theo swore to himself, he would say something. The next time he wouldn’t just _have a hot make-out session with him in the middle of the street_. Theo has given it a lot of thought: if he cannot downright come up to Liam and ask him out, he can make it easier for himself to pop up the question. He has his name and phone number written down on a piece of paper carefully folded in one million; all he needs to do is to give it to Liam. Words would be great, but they are ultimately optional. Theo trusts Liam to figure things out on his own.

Of course, it takes him two weeks to work up the courage to seek Liam again.

_I’m a helpless moron._

Actually, when Theo does see the sand-brown-haired boy finishing his lunch at the park, on the very same bench which has witnessed some serious necking, he had still been happily procrastinating the execution of his plan. Ultimately, it does not change anything: in the inside pocket of his coat, the paper with his contact information weighs a ton, like it has been for fifteen days.

“Hi.”  
“No. we kissed like seven times,” Liam affirms, taking a step back. “Enough is enough.”  

 _If I was any less of a man, I would be seriously panicking._ But Theo did not come for a kiss today. He’s got this.

“Eight is my lucky number,” he hears himself plead. _WHAT? Get a grip, Raeken!_ “And it’ll be the last time, I swear.” _Pathetic. It’ll the be the las-… THE LAST?_

 _OH NO YOU DIDN’T_ _!_

Instead of an answer, Liam just extends his hand, and Theo curses the butterflies in his twenty-story-dropping stomach, but he takes Liam’s hand in his, pulls the boy into a searing kiss. Maybe it’s the promise of it being the last, maybe they were always climbing their way up to this UST, but this day’s kiss makes all the previous ones seem like child’s play. Liam’s fingers burn against Theo’s shoulder blades, flow down his waist, press and grind their chests against one another. And Theo loses himself in the kiss just as much… except it gives him the perfect opportunity to slip his note to Liam, and to cup a feel of his ass, and to… Okay, maybe, Theo loses himself in the kiss just as much. He breaks the kiss eventually, and, still giddy and dazed by the warmth of Liam’s body against his skin, he just cannot stop himself from gloating.

“Okay, thanks for the kiss... See you on Thursday.” As he speaks, Theo touches his temple with two fingers in a solemn salute. _Nerd._

His words finally pull Liam out of his post-kiss haze.

“Wait... what? What’s on Thursday?”    
“You’re picking me up for a date of course. Seven o'clock. Don’t be late.”   
“What? Where we are going?”   
“Surprise me.”   
“I don’t even have your address, or your phone number!”   
“Check your back pocket! Bye Liam. Also. Your fly’s open. Couldn’t resist... sorry.”   
   
As he walks away, trying very hard to remain dignified, Theo mentally adds ‘molester of pretty boys’ to the already long list of names he has invented for himself since he first set eyes on Liam. He totally did lose himself in the kiss, but in his defense, it was their last one, after all.

_Please be there on Thursday._

 

~♤~

 

Liam suspiciously contemplates the doorbell near Theo’s condo. He still isn’t convinced the whole situation isn’t a massive joke on his account. Theo’s insanely hot, exudes so much self-confidence it is clear he knows it, and he is a little bit of a dick. The possibility of him setting up Liam for a big disappointment is very real.  

_But he’s hot, and a dick. And that’s why you’re here, too._

Seeing no point in delaying the big reveal any further, Liam forcefully knocks on the door. He spent the last days freaking out about his options: making some serious effort to plan this date, thus taking the risk of being even more ridiculed, or half-ass it, and potentially looking like a jerk; not to mention that he would also have ruined an authentic chance at dating Theo… That’s why he compromised and settled for something simple, not overly expensive, nor fancy, but romantic enough. It’s how he got the idea to whisk the other boy away from prying eyes for the evening.

Now he’s got another set of problems, though. While he tried to seem casual, not as involved as he already is, he refrained from texting Theo _at all costs_ , including to let him know of their plans. Liam himself is wearing clothes he’s comfortable in. _They also frame you tastefully and you know it, come on._ He only hopes Theo has made a similar choice.

“That will do,” he says out loud when the door finally opens to reveal a smiling Theo, clad with black jeans and a blood-red button-down shirt. Then he bites his tongue.

 _You look amazing and I hate you for it, a little bit._  

“Hello to you too Liam, how are you? You look nice today,” Theo snaps back, falsely affronted, and just as obviously fishing for compliments.  
“Come on, we are going to be late!”  
   
Liam isn’t about to fall in line so easily; the night is about getting to know one another. And he is determined to show Theo that he is a lot more than great at non-committal make outs. If that means frustrating the other boy and making him work for it, then so be it.

_Great plan, except…_

Except, Liam’s nerves act up while they ride the bus towards their secret destination, and they only manage to small talk, thanks to Theo’s multiple attempts at getting the conversation going.  
   
“The planetarium?” Theo asks when they step off of the vehicle, and Liam carefully studies his face, but detects nothing aside from astonishment.

“Yep.”

And because he doesn’t have anything better to talk about, Liam launches himself into a detailed explanation of how the names of the stars came to be. Slowly, but surely, he moves on to the Ancient Greek History, and dives into Roman mythology. He’s always loved the planetarium: the stars have fascinated every culture that preceded theirs; Liam cannot help but feel historically tied to them all as Theo and he reach the observation deck to stare at the night sky replica. _That’s who I am, Theo. What do you think?_

A blanket is spread out in a corner; and the pillows and storm lamps, along with the basket Liam had prepared, lay where he had left them earlier in the afternoon. Theo seems to finally notice that they are the only souls in the planetarium and raises an expectant eyebrow.

“Didn't really think I would want to share you tonight, did you? I know the night guard, the place is actually closed for renovation at the moment,” Liam explains with a shrug he uses to hide his blush. _Do you like this? Do you like me?_

They sit down on the blanket and continue to talk about the stars. And that is everything they do. Talk. 

_Fuck._

_Fine._

Liam keeps on pointing out the constellations, calling each by name, but from this moment on, every single one of his actions is filled with intent. The next time Theo kisses him, it has to be because he wants it, as Theo, and not under some awkward pretense.

_Resisting you is the hardest thing I’ve ever done._

No matter how much Liam wants to taste his lips again, he knows he cannot be the one to break this time. Theo has to really try and get him; and Liam will do anything in his power to tempt him. So he presses his head against Theo’s hand he has intertwined with his to show him the specific stars. He brushes off with his thumb the bread crumb from the corner of Theo’s mouth when they feast on the triangle sandwiches and chocolate pralines the basket provides. He settles against him, making sure Theo can feel his body heat when they lie back on the blanket side by side. He spends more time gazing at Theo’s lips than contemplating the stars.

And when a shooting star crosses the fake sky above their heads, he brings his head closer, _so close_ , to Theo’s ear and whispers: “Make a wish.”

But Theo never makes a move.

They walk back through the park, taking the long way home, but it is over too fast anyway. When they reach Theo’s building, Liam forces a smile on his face, says: “I had fun tonight.”

He looks at Theo, then. _Really, really looks at him._ He plants his blue eyes in Theo’s mesmerizing ever-changing ones.

_Come on, kiss me._

_Kiss me._

_KISS ME._

But Theo stands still, stoic. Liam feels the smile drop off his face. “I have to go. Good night Theo. And thank you for accompanying me on this date.” Then Liam slowly turns and starts to walk away _._

_Did I play too hard to get?_

_He starts counting backwards in spite of his quelled hope._ _Ten… Nine… Eight…_

 “Wait!” Theo asks and the desperation seeps in his voice so satisfyingly.  
Liam doesn’t turn around, hides his jubilation. “Yes?” _YES! VICTORY!_  
“Are you really going to leave me like this?”  
“You said our eighth kiss would be our last one, remember?” Liam challenges, fixing him with a stare he knows is unsettling. _Just a little bit more, gotta push him a little bit more._  
“I only said it would be the last time I kiss you. Nobody said you can’t start it...” Theo counters; and he has once again the overly reasonable attitude Liam has gotten used to see and love, the slightly condescending tone shaping each of his explanations for their previous kisses. Liam can’t help but laugh.  
“Is that so? “   
“Yep. Absolutely positive,” Theo nods vigorously, and he looks so earnest, so willing, so freakishly impatient, that finally ( _finally_ ), Liam relents and closes the distance between them, places his hands on both sides of Theo’s face, brushes their noses together.  
“Thank God, because I wanted to do this all evening.”

And then they kiss. 

It’s nothing like the other times.

They both know it’s coming, and, by now, the other's lips are familiar. They have all the time in the world. Liam knows it’s their make-it-or-break-it kiss. And maybe, before, he has held back, because ( _believe it or not_ ), he’s not really into PDA. And he wasn’t _prepared._ But this time, Liam pours the entirety of his hopes for their future and the intensity of his complicated feelings for the other boy into the kiss. He sucks Theo’s bottom lip between his teeth, and brushes his tongue under his upper lip, and alternates quick pecks and dragging mind-numbing slides of his own lips over Theo’s.

When Liam eventually releases him, he rests his forehead against the other boy’s, pleased to find Theo’s pupils dilated. Theo is short of breath and slightly dazed. _Good._ He watches as Theo fights his confusion for a while.

_But you still have seven of those on me, so…_

“You know, that was kind of horrible. I think I need a do-over.”

**Author's Note:**

> j/k, Janna. One word from you and I'll take it down, of course.


End file.
